Das Ende oder Der Neuanfang
by Erdbaer
Summary: In dieser Fanfiction geht es um mein "persönliches" letztes Kapitel von Band 7., größtenteils um den finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort. Natürlich sind Harry, Ron und Hermine ganz vorne mit dabei, aber auch die Lehrer und teilweise Ordensmitglieder (und Sirius


Huhuuu wink Jetzt hab ich also auch meine erste Fanfiction bei Jo, dann noch schnell das rechtliche Zeugs:

**Disclaimer:** So schade es auch ist, mir gehört gar nichts in dieser Fanfiction, alles Eigentum von J. K. Rowling Ich verdien auch kein Geld damit, das Übliche halt )

**Anmerkung: **Die Geschichte spielt in Harrys siebtem Schuljahr und ist sozusagen der finale Kampf gegen Voldemort. Ich hab mit ihr bei einem FF-Wettbewerb teilgenommen und mir war damals nicht bewusst, dass sie so lang werden würde, deswegen hab ich keine Chaps eingebaut und wollte das hinterher auch nicht mehr ändern, ich hoffe mal, dass ihr mir verzeiht

So, und jetzt geht's los trommelwirbel

_**DAS ENDE oder: DER NEUANFANG**_

Erschöpft sah sich Harry um. Er wollte sich einen kurzen Überblick verschaffen, nachdem er die beiden Todesser, gegen die er bis eben gekämpft hatte, mit Stupor unschädlich gemacht hatte. Obwohl am Anfang des finalen Kampfes tiefe Gewitterwolken aufgezogen waren und es angefangen hatte zu regnen, konnte Harry dank der überall gesprochenen Flüche das Geschehen gut beobachten. Einige Meter entfernt konnte er Minerva McGonagall sehen. Seit Dumbledore gefallen war, war ihr Gesicht zu einer Maske des Entsetzens und des Schmerzes erstarrt. Dumbledore…

_3 Stunden früher:_

Albus Dumbledore ging unruhig in seinem Büro auf und ab. In den vielen Jahren, die er mittlerweile Schulleiter an Hogwarts war, hatte er gelernt, auf sein Gefühl, das ihm normalerweise sagte, ob ein Schüler log oder nicht, zu hören. Jetzt sagte ihm dieses Gefühl, dass Gefahr im Anmarsch war, was ja eigentlich nichts Neues war, denn die Welt der Zauberer befand sich im Krieg. Trotzdem spürte er, dass es dieses Mal ernster war. Nachdenklich sah er aus dem Fenster. In letzter Zeit war es zum Alltag geworden, dass sie ständig Eulen geschickt bekamen mit der Nachricht, dass die Eltern eines Schülers angegriffen oder sogar getötet worden war. Die Aufgabe von den Hauslehrern oder ihm selbst war es dann, die Botschaft den Betroffenen zu überbringen. Albus seufzte. Vielleicht wäre es keine schlechte Idee, noch einen Spaziergang über die Ländereien von Hogwarts zu machen, auch wenn es bereits dunkel war und er seinen Schützlingen immer predigte, das Schloss nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit nicht mehr zu verlassen. Die Stirn in tiefe Sorgenfalten gelegt nahm er seinen Zauberstab und verließ sein Büro. Auf dem Weg nach draußen traf er auf Minerva McGonagall, die gerade vom Gryffindorturm kam, um einer Erstklässlerin zu sagen, dass ihr Vater auf dem Nachhauseweg getötet worden war.

„Hallo, Minerva. Falls mich jemand sucht, ich mache draußen einen kleinen Spaziergang, um mal wieder einen freien Kopf zu bekommen!" Dumbledore hatte es längst aufgegeben, die Lehrerschaft danach zu fragen, wie es die Schüler aufnahmen, dass ihre Familien von Voldemort angegriffen worden waren.

Einen Augenblick sah ihn Minerva missbilligend an, dann setzte sie wieder ihren strengen Gesichtsausdruck auf, der, wie es alle, die sie gut kannten, wussten, nur eine Maske war.

„Ist gut. Sag mir bitte Bescheid, wenn du wieder im Schloss bist!"

„Werde ich."

Sie nickten einander noch einmal zu, dann ging Albus weiter und verließ das Schloss. Nachdenklich schlenderte er hinüber zum See. Zum ersten Mal während seiner Zeit als Direktor hatte er das Gefühl, dem Ganzen nicht mehr gewachsen zu sein. Seine Augen waren trüb, hatten das gütige Leuchten verloren. Die dunklen Gedanken in seinem Kopf kamen vom Hundertsten ins Tausendste, und dadurch wurde er unaufmerksam, was letztendlich sein Todesurteil sein sollte. ‚Wenigstens sind die Schüler in Hogwarts noch sicher. Aber wie lange werden wir die Schule noch offen halten können, wenn das alles so weitergeht? Und was passiert mit den Schülern? Wenn sie zuhause in ihren Familien sind, kann ich ihnen keinerlei Schutz mehr bieten. Aber –' Hier endeten Albus' Gedanken abrupt, als er eine kalte, ihm gut bekannte Stimme hörte.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Albus riss entsetzt seine Augen auf. Gleichzeitig spürte er, dass er nur noch eine allerletzte Chance hatte, wenn er Hogwarts retten wollte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, Voldemort sog zischend die Luft ein. Dann murmelte er, wissend, dass seine Kraft nicht mehr ausreichen würde, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, seinen einen Zauberspruch, der die Ländereien Hogwarts' taghell erleuchteten.

„Was zum –", fragte einer der Todesser hinter Voldemort, den Albus nicht kannte. Überrascht fragte er sich, warum er nicht tot war, wie es der Todesfluch eigentlich verlangt hätte. Anscheinend war er doch mächtiger, als er angenommen hatte, aber dass er sogar dem Tod trotzen konnte? Dann hörte er erneut ein zischendes „Avada Kedavra!" und instinktiv wusste er, dass damit sein Todesurteil unterschrieben war. Der letzte Gedanke, den er bewusst dachte war: ‚Hoffentlich hat Minerva mein Zeichen verstanden. Hoffentlich können sie die Schüler retten…'

Minerva McGonagall ging langsam durch den Korridor im ersten Stock. Sie hatte eben Roxana Meller sagen müssen, dass ihre Familie von Todessern brutal gequält und anschließend getötet wurde. In letzter Zeit waren hatten diese Gespräche schon einen festen Teil in ihrem Tagesablauf eingenommen und sie dankte jeden Abend, wenn sie einmal nicht eine so schreckliche Botschaft überbringen musste. Minerva hatte gerade vorgehabt, sich eine Tasse heißen Tee zu genehmigen und sich dann mit einem Buch vor ihrem Kamin zurückzuziehen, wobei sie genau wusste, dass sie nicht lesen würde, sondern hauptsächlich die Seiten anstarren und ihren Gedanken nachhängen, als sie Albus begegnete.

„Hallo, Minerva. Falls mich jemand sucht, ich mache draußen einen kleinen Spaziergang, um mal wieder einen freien Kopf zu bekommen!", sagte er und versuchte, ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, was ihm aber gänzlich misslang.

Minerva betrachtete ihn sorgenvoll, dann aber dachte sie: ‚Ihm wächst so langsam alles über den Kopf. Vielleicht ist es nicht schlecht, wenn er ein wenig spazieren geht.' Also antwortete sie nur:

„Ist gut. Sag mir bitte Bescheid, wenn du wieder im Schloss bist!"

„Werde ich.", entgegnete Albus und schien mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder ganz woanders zu sein.

Sie nickten einander noch einmal zu, dann stieg sie die Treppen nach oben und ging in ihr Büro. Seufzend ließ sie sich in einen Sessel sinken, beschwor eine Tasse Tee herauf und nippte vorsichtig daran. Obwohl sie es nicht wusste, hatte sie ähnliche Gedanken wie Albus. Wie lange würden sie die Schule unter diesen Umständen noch offen halten können? Was würde mit den Schülern passieren, wenn sie ihnen Hogwarts keinen Schutz mehr bieten konnte und sie nach Hause mussten in trauernde Familien oder aber zu entfernten Verwandten, wenn die eigene Familie tot war? Minerva mochte gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Gequält drückte sie sich noch weiter in ihren Sessel, schloss die Augen und massierte sich die Schläfen. So saß sie eine zeitlang, als sie plötzlich von einem grellen Licht durch die geschlossenen Lider hindurch geblendet wurde. Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Fenster, wo sich ihr ein schreckliches Bild bot: Eine Person, die sie sofort als Albus Dumbledore identifizierte, lag am Boden und beschwor mit seinem Zauberstab diese Helligkeit herauf. Neben ihm standen unzählige schwarz gekleidete Gestalten, die nur Todesser sein konnten. Ihr Anführer, dem zur Folge nach Voldemort, richtete seinen Stab auf Dumbledore und zischte etwas. Minerva glaubte, Albus' durchdringenden Blick noch einmal auf sich zu spüren, obwohl das wegen der Entfernung unmöglich zu sagen war, dann fühlte sie instinktiv, dass er tot war. Das grelle Licht verblasste im selben Moment. Schockiert schlug sich Minerva eine Hand vor den Mund, dann hörte sie plötzlich Albus' Stimme in ihrem Ohr:

„Minerva, geh! Ich konnte den Schülern nicht den Schutz geben, den sie benötigen! Jetzt liegt alles bei dir! Geh hinunter und führe Hogwarts in den Kampf! GEH!"

Minerva McGonagall gab ein ersticktes Schluchzen von sich, dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um, sammelte die Lehrerschaft ein, die sich bereits im Lehrerzimmer versammelt hatte, und stürzte mit ihnen die Treppe hinunter auf dem Weg in den Kampf.

Harry lag nachdenklich auf seinem Bett. Nebenan lag Ron, ebenfalls tief in Gedanken versunken.

„Er ist auf dem Weg.", murmelte Harry plötzlich leise.

„Was?" Ron setzte sich auf und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um.

„Voldemort. Ich spüre, dass er seine Kräfte sammelt. Er wird bald angreifen."

„Heute noch?" Leichtes Entsetzen schwang in Rons Stimme mit.

„Ich weiß nicht. Dazu müsste ich seinen Standpunkt wissen. Aber wenn er in der Nähe von Hogwarts sein Quartier hat…" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war selbst ein wenig überrascht, wie leicht es ihm fiel, das zu sagen, aber eigentlich wünschte er sich nur noch, dass das ganze vorbei war. Mit der Tatsache, dass er Voldemort töten musste, oder selbst getötet werden würde, hatte er sich abgefunden.

„Sollen wir nicht zu Dumbledore gehen?", fragte Neville Longbottom, der seine Augen weit aufgerissen hatte, nervös.

„Ich glaube, er spürt es selbst", entgegnete Ron leise.

„Dann ist es also heute so weit?", fragte jetzt auch Dean und Sean im Bett nebenan saß ebenfalls und schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es heute ist, das hab ich doch schon gesagt! Aber ja, in nicht allzu langer Zeit wird Voldemort angreifen."

„Sollen wir nicht Hermine Bescheid sagen?", schlug Ron vorsichtig vor.

In dem Moment wurde der Schlafraum taghell erleuchtet und alle fünf Jungs fuhren erschrocken hoch. Neville und Ron stürzten sofort ans Fenster, wo sie Dumbledore und die Todesser sehen konnten. Neville keuchte erschrocken auf und murmelte tonlos:

„Oh mein Gott, das ist nicht möglich, oh mein Gott, das ist nicht möglich…"

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry scharf und schnappte sich bereits seinen Zauberstab.

„Dumbledore…er ist…gefallen!", stotterte Ron mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„WAS?" Jetzt stürmte auch Harry ans Fenster und musste sehen, dass Ron absolut Recht gehabt hatte mit dem, was er gesagt hatte. Einen Moment lang starrte er nur ausdruckslos nach unten, dann loderte plötzlich eine heiße Wut in ihm auf und er sagte mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme:

„Kommt, wir gehen nach unten. Es ist soweit."

Ohne ein Wort des Protests oder einer Frage schnappte sich jeder der Jungs seinen Zauberstab (außer Harry, der hatte ihn schon in der Hand) und gemeinsam stürmten sie die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, wo es nur so von Gryffindor-Schülern wimmelte.

„Harry, Ron, da seid ihr ja! Was sollen wir nur machen, Dumbledore –", sprudelte Hermine, die plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts vor ihnen stand.

„Wir werden kämpfen. Einen Moment noch.", erwiderte Harry und in seine Augen war plötzlich eine Entschlossenheit getreten, die fast zum Fürchten war. Unter großem Einsatz beider Ellenbogen drängte er sich durch die aufgeregte Schar und kletterte auf einen Tisch, dass ihn alle sehen konnten.

„Beruhigt euch bitte!", rief er dann mit durchdringender Stimme. Augenblicklich wurde es still im Gemeinschaftsraum und alle Gryffindors richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry.

„Ich vermute mal, dass ihr alle wisst, dass Voldemort draußen auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts mit einer riesigen Schar von Todessern steht und Dumbledore getötet hat.", sagte er erstaunlich ruhig. Einige Schüler nickten, andere sahen ihn nur entsetzt an, weil sie noch immer unter Schock standen, aber allen war klar, dass das, was Harry da sagte, die Wahrheit war, und so lauschten sie weiter dem, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass das, was ich jetzt gleich von euch verlangen werde, ein hohes Opfer sein wird, aber wenn wir nicht bereit sind, es zu geben, wird Voldemort siegen und die Welt in eine noch tiefere Dunkelheit stürzen, als sie sowieso schon ist. Deswegen nun meine Bitte an euch: Nehmt eure Zauberstäbe und geht mit uns –" Harrys Blick schweifte schnell zu Ron und Hermine, die etwas abseits standen und zu denen sich noch einige anderen gesellt hatten, unter anderem Neville Longbottom und Ginny Weasley. „– nach draußen und kämpft gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser!"

Harry sah sich unsicher um. Wenn er mit seiner Rede bei den anderen nicht ankam, hätten sie wirklich keine Chance gegen den Dunklen Lord.

Anfänglich blickten ihn noch ungläubige, teilweise sogar vorwurfsvolle Augen entgegen, doch je länger er ihnen Zeit gab, desto mehr begannen zögernd zu nicken.

„Wir können die Lehrer nicht alleine kämpfen lassen, dazu sind es zu viele Angreifer, aber wenn wir alle zusammen als Gemeinschaft nach draußen gehen und sie unterstützen, haben wir eine Chance! Zahlen wir Voldemort heim, was er unseren Familien angetan hat! Also, wer kommt mit?"

Harry hob seine rechte Hand. Das Grüppchen mit Ron und Hermine tat es ihm sofort gleich, und nach und nach konnte man immer mehr erhobene Hände sehen, bis sich schließlich alle Gryffindors meldeten.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht. „Gut. Dann…lasst uns gehen!"

Und als geschlossene Gruppe, jeder seinen Zauberstab fest umklammernd und mit mehr oder weniger Besorgnis im Gesicht, gingen sie nach draußen, was ihnen die Ravenclaws, Slytherins und Hufflepuffs kurz darauf nachmachten.

Harry ließ seinen Blick weiter über das Feld schweifen. Dort drüben standen Ron und Hermine Rücken an Rücken, um sie herum ein Kreis aus vier Todessern. Trotzdem hatten die beiden kein Problem damit, ihre Widersacher außer Gefecht zu setzen und wandten sich dann den nächsten Angreifern zu. Ginny war ebenfalls in ein Duell mit einem Todesser verwickelt. Der Statur nach könnte es Macnair sein, aber sicher war sich Harry da nicht. Auch Ginny schien ganz gut alleine klarzukommen. Hier und da hatten sich Schüler verschiedener Häuser und Jahrgangsstufen zu Gruppen zusammengeschlossen und bombardierten Todesser, die Harry nie zuvor gesehen hatte, mit Flüchen. Etwas abseits davon konnte Harry Neville sehen, der sich mit Bellatrix Lestrange duellierte. Hoffentlich würde das gut gehen…Neville hatte sich zwar in den letzten zwei Schuljahren erheblich verbessert und war in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu einem der besten Schüler geworden, aber Bellatrix war auch eine sehr starke Gegnerin, die absolut skrupellos war. Harrys Blick schweifte weiter. In der Nähe des Sees konnte er Professor Flitwick sehen, der versuchte, sich gegen eine Horde von Vampiren durchzuschlagen. Harry wäre ihm gerne zu Hilfe geeilt, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von Professor Sprout in Bann gezogen. Die rundliche Hexe fuchtelte wütend mit ihrem Zauberstab herum und hatte dabei schon den einen oder anderen Todesser unschädlich gemacht. Nur ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt prügelten sich Hagrid und Madam Maxime mit einigen Riesen, die Voldemort auf seine Seite hatte ziehen können. Harrys Blick wanderte weiter zu Sirius und Remus, die wie Ron und Hermine Rücken an Rücken standen und sich wohl mit der größten Todessermenge duellierten. Einer von ihnen schien Lucius Malfoy zu sein, denn er hatte langes, blondes Haar. Dumbledore hatte, als er gemerkt hatte, dass Voldemort näher kam, alle Ordensmitglieder, bei denen es nicht auffiel, in Hogwarts einquartiert. Sirius…

Sirius' Rückkehr war für alle mehr als überraschend gewesen. Als er an diesem Samstag in den Winterferien von Harrys sechstem Jahr plötzlich zur Tür des Hauses am Grimmauld Place 12 hereinspaziert kam, als wäre das das Natürlichste auf der Welt, waren nicht nur Harry beinahe die Augen herausgefallen. Sirius hatte furchtbar ausgesehen. Der Umhang starrte nur so vor Schmutz und war zerrissen, die Haare hingen ihm verfilzt und ungezähmt ins Gesicht und auch der Bart wucherte wieder so, wie es ihm gerade gefiel. Aber Harry war das egal. Anfangs starrte er Sirius nur ungläubig an, dann sprang er so abrupt auf, dass sein Stuhl nach hinten umkippte, stürzte zu seinem Paten und warf sich ihm in die Arme.

„Sirius…was…wie…?", hatte er nur mit erstickter Stimme herausgebracht.

Remus, der es anfangs ebenfalls nicht glauben konnte, sprang kurz nach Harry auf und schloss Sirius von der anderen Seite in die Arme. So standen sie ein paar Minuten, die den dreien allerdings wie Stunden vorkamen, und keiner der anderen Anwesenden hätte es gewagt, sie zu stören. Nachdem sie sich dann doch wieder voneinander gelöst hatten und sich mehr oder weniger verlegen die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischten, kamen Ron und Hermine dazu und umarmten Sirius ebenfalls stumm. Danach standen Fred und George auf und klopften ihm stumm auf die Schulter und dann kam der Rest.

„Wir dachten, du wärst…", murmelte Harry.

„Tja, Unkraut vergeht nicht, das müsstest du doch mittlerweile wissen!", entgegnete Sirius mit rauer Stimme zärtlich. Remus schwieg, doch die beiden Marauders brauchten nur einen Blick zu wechseln, sie verstanden sich auch ohne Worte. Dann erzählte Sirius.

„Bis zu der Stelle, an der ich dank meiner liebenswerten Cousine durch den Bogen gefallen bin, wisst ihr Bescheid, oder?" Allgemeines Nicken. „Wie's dann weiterging, weiß ich auch nicht so genau, weil ich bewusstlos geworden bin. Ich kann mich eigentlich erst wieder daran erinnern, dass ich in einem kleinen Raum gestanden sind, in dem zwei Geister vor einem weiteren Bogen geschwebt sind und mich überrascht angeschaut haben. Nach dem ersten Schock hab ich sie dann gefragt, wo ich hier bin und sie haben mir geantwortet, dass ich vor der Schwelle ins Reich der Toten stehe. Sie haben dann wissen wollen, warum ich meinen Zauberstab bei mir habe und nach und nach bin ich dahinter gekommen, dass der Bogen früher eine Art Hinrichtungsgerät war, durch den man Verbrecher geschickt hat, selbstverständlich ohne Zauberstab. Deswegen waren die Geister auch so verwundert, weil sie einerseits wussten, dass der Bogen schon lange nicht mehr in Betrieb war und ich andererseits den Stab dabei hatte. Ich vermute mal, dass das Ministerium dieses Tor nur noch zur Zierde da unten stehen hat, aber sicher kann man sich da nicht sein, Cornelius Fudge würde ich alles zutrauen…"

„Ich unterbreche dich ja nur äußerst ungern, Padfoot, aber du schweifst vom Thema ab." Remus grinste ihn an.

„Mann Moony, da erzählt man dir einmal, was im Jenseits so abgeht und dich interessiert das überhaupt nicht!", erwiderte Sirius gespielt empört. Molly räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Okay, wo war ich stehen geblieben? Jedenfalls habe ich den Wächtern dann erzählt, was hier momentan so läuft, dass Voldemort wieder da ist und wie ich da unten gelandet bin und sie haben darüber diskutiert, ob es in Ordnung wäre, mir den Rückweg ins Reich der Lebenden zu zeigen, den aber nur diejenigen beschreiten können, die unschuldig sind."

„Nur die Lebenden, die im Reich der Toten sind, können ins Reich der Lebenden zurückkehren? Ist das nicht irgendwie seltsam?", fragte Ron etwas skeptisch.

„Nicht ganz, nur die Lebenden, die auf der Schwelle _vor_ dem Reich der Toten stehen und nichts verbrochen haben, also nicht vom Ministerium durch den Bogen geschickt worden sind, können zurückkehren. Am Ende ihrer Diskussion waren sich die Wächter dann einig, dass sie mir den Weg zurück zeigen könnten. Dann haben sie mich zu einer Seitentür von diesem Raum geführt und gesagt, dass ich, sobald ich die Türe durchschreite, auf dem Pfad der lebenden Toten wäre, der Lebende in ihre Welt zurückführt. Allerdings sollte ich mir gut überlegen, ob ich das auch wollte, denn der Pfad sei lang und schwer zu beschreiten. Ich brauche nicht extra erwähnen, wie ich mich entschieden habe, oder?", erzählte Sirius mit verschmitztem Grinsen weiter.

„Und woher wussten die Geister von diesem Pfad? Fudge würde da unten doch bestimmt niemanden einstellen, der unschuldigen den Weg zurück zeigt, wenn er davon überzeugt ist, dass er schuldig ist! Er weigert sich ja auch, deine Unschuld zu akzeptieren!", warf Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ein.

„Da musst du mich was Leichteres fragen. Ich vermute aber, dass es nicht Fudge war, der die beiden da unten eingestellt hat, sondern sein Vorgänger. Allerdings war mir das auch relativ egal, ich wollte nur möglichst schnell diesen Pfad hinter mich bringen, also hab ich mich schleunigst auf den Weg gemacht. Der Rest der Geschichte ist nicht gerade spektakulär, dieser Pfad war wirklich _sehr_ lang und schwer zu beschreiten, aber ich hab's geschafft und drum steh ich jetzt vor euch."

„Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass du sitzt.", warf Remus lächelnd ein und alle Anwesenden, eingeschlossen Sirius, verdrehten die Augen.

„Jedenfalls ist es schön, dass du wieder da bist, Sirius!", sagte Harry und seine Augen verrieten, dass es für ihn mehr als nur ‚schön' war. Sirius blickte zuerst ihn und dann Remus gerührt an, und wieder verstanden sich die beiden Freunde ohne Worte.

Harry wurde durch eine laute Explosion aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Erschrocken sah er sich um und entdeckte kurz darauf, dass sie von Alastor Moody und Nymphadora Tonks herbeigeführt worden war, die scheinbar zusammen ein Schutzschild gegen eine wilde Horde Trolle heraufbeschworen hatten, das jetzt zusammengebrochen war. Trotzdem wandte sich Harry von den beiden ab. Sowohl Mad-Eye als auch Tonks waren Auroren und hatten sicherlich schon schlimmere Schläge einstecken müssen.

Mitten im Geschehen konnte er einige der Weasleys ausmachen, die einzeln gegen Todesser kämpften, nur Fred und George bekämpften ein paar Trolle. Die einzige, die Harry nicht sehen konnte, war Molly – wahrscheinlich half sie Madam Pomfrey auf der Krankenstation.

Plötzlich hörte Harry eine zischende Stimme hinter sich, die ihm nur allzu gut bekannt war.

„Na, Harry, so sieht man sich wieder, nicht wahr?"

Der Angesprochene wirbelte herum. „DU!"

„Na, na, na, wer wird denn gleich so unhöflich sein?", entgegnete Voldemort und sein vorher gespielt freundliches Lächeln verwandelte sich in eine Grimasse. „Crucio!" Aber Harry hatte mit so etwas gerechnet und konterte mit „Protego!", woraufhin der Fluch des Dunklen Lords an ihm abprallte.

„Nicht schlecht, wirklich nicht schlecht. Du hast einiges dazugelernt, seit wir uns das letzte Mal duelliert haben, oder? Hat dir Dumbledore Nachhilfestunden gegeben? Wenn ja wird es nicht schwer werden, dich zu besiegen, denn Dumbledores Kräfte konnten mich auch vorhin nicht aufhalten!"

Harry schwieg. Er hatte keine Lust, Voldemort zu erzählen, dass Hermine, Ron und er seit ihrem sechsten Schuljahr sich bemüht hatten, möglichst viele und wirkungsvolle Duellierzauber zu erlernen. Außerdem hatten ihnen Sirius und Remus ebenfalls noch den einen oder anderen Tipp gegeben.

„Was willst du eigentlich, _Tom_?", fragte Harry provozierend. Der Dunkle Lord sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen wütend an.

„Imperio!" Voldemorts Fluch traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Er hörte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die eindringlich wisperte: ‚Fall auf die Knie! Verbeuge dich vor mir! Worauf wartest du?' Entschlossen schüttelte Harry den Kopf. ‚Warum sollte ich?'

„Hast du nicht dazugelernt, _Tom_? Weißt du nicht mehr, dass ich den Imperius-Fluch abschütteln –'

„Crucio!"

Harry riss entsetzt seine Augen auf. Zu spät war ihm klar geworden, dass Voldemorts Versuch mit dem Imperius-Fluch nur eine Falle gewesen war, in die er auch noch bereitwillig hineingetappt war. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, als ihn der Fluch traf. Es fühlte sich an, als würden hunderte Messer gleichzeitig auf ihn einstechen, gleichzeitig brannte seine Narbe fürchterlich, Harry meinte, gleich müsse sein Kopf unter dem enormen Druck einfach zerplatzen. Dennoch hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, nicht zu schreien. Endlich hob Voldemort den Fluch wieder auf. Überheblich grinste er Harry an.

„Dachtest du wirklich, dass ich so einfältig wäre?", fragte er.

Und plötzlich wurde Harry einiges bewusst. Voldemort sah das Ganze als eine Art Spiel an, ein Spiel, in dem es keinen anderen Gewinner als ihn selbst geben kann. Warum war er so selbstsicher? Darauf hatte Harry schnell eine Antwort: Weil Voldemort davon überzeugt war, dass er keinen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche einsetzen würde. Daraus folgte gleichzeitig, dass er nur einen Versuch haben würde, den Dunklen Lord zu töten. Sobald dieser nämlich merken würde, dass er durchaus die Unverzeihlichen einsetzen würde, würde auch er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, und dann würde es schier unmöglich werden, ihn zu besiegen. Das alles wusste Harry plötzlich, ohne sich groß darüber Gedanken zu machen. Das Wissen war einfach da, genauso wie er wusste, dass Ron und Hermine seine Freunde waren und Sirius sein Pate.

„Woher wusstest du das?", fragte er Voldemort, um Zeit zu schinden.

Der Dunkle Lord lachte trocken. „Harry, Harry. Was denkst du, mit wem du dich gerade duellierst?"

Harry sah sich verstohlen um. Er wusste zwar mittlerweile, dass er auf den passenden Moment warten musste, aber _wann_ er sein würde, wusste er nicht. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten und Voldemort weiterhin hinzuhalten, ohne dass es dieser merkte.

„Expelliarmus!", rief Harry und war sich gleichzeitig bewusst, dass das ungefähr so viel Sinn machte wie wenn man Remus bitten würde, sich nicht mehr in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln.

Auch Voldemort schnaubte nur verächtlich und sprach einen Spiegelzauber aus, der den Entwaffnungszauber auf Harry zurückwarf. Aber auch diesmal hatte er keinen Erfolg damit.

„Du willst mich _entwaffnen_? Hat dir das auch Dumbledore beigebracht? Eigentlich sollte ich das jetzt als persönliche Beleidigung auffassen!"

„Denk, was du willst!"

„Crucio!", konterte Voldemort grinsend.

„Protego!" versuchte Harry den Fluch abzuhalten, aber das Schutzschild, das er zustande brachte, hielt nicht einmal eine Minute stand. Der Schmerz traf ihn wieder mit einer solchen Wucht, dass er meinte, er müsse seinen Körper sprengen, und obwohl er sich so fest vorgenommen hatte, wieder nicht zu schreien, konnte er doch nicht anders. Als der Dunkle Lord den Fluch von ihm nahm, stellte er überrascht und zornig fest, dass er auf die Knie gesunken war. Schnell richtete er sich auf.

In dem Moment kam die Gelegenheit, auf die Harry wartete, in einem Augenblick, der unpassender nicht hätte sein können, weil er noch vom Cruciatus-Fluch geschwächt war, obwohl er doch seine ganze Kraft brauchen würde. Draco Malfoy kam mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf sie beide zugestolpert – in einem Todesser-Umhang. Harry wich entsetzt ein Stück zurück. Gegen Draco und Voldemort auf einmal konnte er es nicht aufnehmen. Doch anstatt seinen Zauberstab gegen ihn zu richten, deutete Malfoy völlig außer Atem auf Voldemort.

„Draco, ich kann dich hier im Moment überhaupt nicht –"

„Stupor!", wurde Voldemort von dem jungen Todesser unterbrochen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wich er dem Fluch aus und wollte ihm soeben die Leviten lesen, als Harry begriff, dass seine Chance gekommen war. Seine einzige Chance. Er atmete tief ein, richtete seinen Zauberstab zitternd auf den Dunklen Lord. Dann stieß er die angestaute Luft in einem Schrei aus und rief durchdringend durch die Nacht:

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Es kam Harry so vor, als würde plötzlich alles in Zeitlupe ablaufen. Aus seinem Zauberstab kam ein durchdringendes, grünes Licht, Voldemort drehte sich erschrocken um und stellte schockiert fest, dass er in eine Falle getappt war. Er hatte keinerlei Chancen mehr, den Fluch abzuwehren, der ihn mitten ins Herz traf. Einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als würde das Licht von seinem Körper abprallen und Harry dachte entsetzt, dass Voldemort resistent gegen den Unverzeihlichen Fluch war, das es keinen Sinn machte, ihn ihm entgegenzuschleudern. Dann drang er in das Herz des Dunklen Lords ein. Er stöhnte noch einmal gequält, murmelte etwas, das sich wie „Aber ich bin doch…wie kann das möglich sein? Ich bin –", dann sackte er vornüber und blieb reglos auf dem Bauch liegen.

Harry starrte ihn ausdruckslos an. War das wirklich schon alles gewesen? In diesem Augenblick begann ein seltsames Leuchten von Voldemorts Leiche auszugehen und Harry wich instinktiv einige Meter zurück. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie sich herausstellte. Nur Sekunden später explodierte die Leiche, seine Überreste wurden in alle Himmelsrichtungen geschleudert und zerfielen zu Staub. Jetzt war es wirklich vorbei. Die Gewitterwolken, die wahrscheinlich aufgrund der riesigen Mengen Magie aufgezogen waren, verzogen sich, es hörte auf zu regnen. Auch die Todesser mussten mitbekommen haben, dass ihr Lord tot war. Sie hielten sich alle mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ihre Arme, auf denen das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt war. Harry sah sich nach Draco um, er wollte wissen, ob er auch ein Todesser gewesen war oder nur so getan hatte, aber von dem blonden Jungen war nicht mehr viel übrig. Er hatte zu spät gemerkt, was mit Voldemort passierte. Die Explosion des Dunklen Lords hatte ihn mit voller Wucht getroffen.

Plötzlich packten ihn zwei Arme an den Schultern. Erschrocken fuhr Harry herum, den Zauberstab schon erhoben, doch da merkte er, dass es nur Hermine war, die sich schluchzend in seine Arme warf.

„Oh Harry, geht's dir gut? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

„Bei mir ist alles klar. Und wie geht's euch? Wo ist Ron?"

Hermine schniefte. „Er ist drüben, bei der Peitschenden Weide. Es hat ihn ziemlich schlimm getroffen. Harry, er ist ohnmächtig!" Erneut schluchzte sie laut auf.

„Komm mit, wir müssen ihn auf die Krankenstation bringen.", antwortete Harry und versuchte, sie sanft in Richtung der Weide zu schieben.

„Hast du…ich meine, habt ihr…hast du ihn wirklich…?", stotterte Hermine plötzlich scheu und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

Er erwiderte den Blick kurz, dann antwortete er: „Ja, ich habe Voldemort getötet. Und jetzt komm, Madam Pomfrey wird Ron bestimmt helfen können."

Sie nickte zaghaft, dann gingen sie zusammen zu Ron. Auf dem Weg dorthin stellte Harry fest, dass sowohl die Lehrer als auch die Mitglieder des Phönixordens sich beeilten, die Todesser zu lähmen, um sie anschließend gefangen zu nehmen und am nächsten Morgen dem Ministerium zu übergeben. Sie waren dabei eindeutig im Vorteil, da die Todesser sowohl Probleme mit ihrem Brandzeichen hatten und außerdem noch zu überrascht waren, dass Voldemort tot war.

Harry sah sich suchend um.

„Wo sind Sirius und Remus, Hermine?", fragte er besorgt.

Hermine schüttelte mit verquollenen Augen den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es war so viel los…"

„Schon gut. Komm mit!"

Zusammen gingen sie zu Ron, Hermine belegte ihn mit dem Mobilcorpus-Spruch, so dass sein Körper reglos vor ihnen in der Luft schwebte und dirigierte ihn hoch in den Krankenflügel, der bereits zum Bersten voll war. Alle Betten waren mit den am schlimmsten Verwundeten belegt, die anderen, die nicht ganz so schlimme Verletzungen hatten, warteten geduldig auf dem Boden auf eine Art ambulante Versorgung.

„Na super. Und wie sollen wir jetzt Madam Pomfrey auf Ron aufmerksam machen? Sie hat doch so schon alle Hände voll zu tun!", meinte Hermine, die langsam ihre Fassung zurückgewann, zweifelnd.

„Ich hab 'ne Idee!", erwiderte Harry nur geheimnisvoll. „Molly?", rief er dann laut in die Krankenstation hinein (Molly Weasley hatte ihm und Hermine in den Weihnachtsferien, in denen Sirius zurückgekommen war, angeboten, sie zu duzen, was er dankend angenommen hatte).

Einen Augenblick lang geschah gar nichts. Dann hörten sie plötzlich eine hysterische Stimme: „Harry? Harry, bist du das?", eine schluchzende Molly Weasley kam auf sie zugestürmt und schloss zuerst Harry und dann Hermine in ihre Arme. „Ihr lebt! Ihr könnt euch ja gar nicht vorstellen, welche Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe! Bei Merlin, ihr lebt!"

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie ihr begreiflich machen konnten, dass es Ron nicht besonders gut ging, dann aber setzte sich Molly voll ein und hatte schon nach kurzer Zeit ein Bett für ihn organisiert (wie sie das geschafft hatte, war den beiden ein Rätsel). Auch Madam Pomfrey kümmerte sich sofort um Ron, und während er von der Krankenschwester versorgt wurde, kümmerte sich Molly um Harry und Hermine. Im Gegenzug erzählten ihr diese, was draußen geschehen war und was sich im Moment abspielte. Nachdem die beiden brav ihren Aufpäppeltrank getrunken und ihre Wunden versorgt waren, wollten sich Harry und Hermine schon häuslich in der Krankenstation einrichten, um möglichst nahe bei Ron zu sein, aber Molly machte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Das kommt gar nicht in die Tüte. Ihr wart heute Nacht Strapazen ausgesetzt, die für nicht wenige Erwachsene zuviel wären und müsst euch erholen. Das Beste wird sein, wenn ihr in eure Schlafsäle geht und euch hinlegt!", sagte sie streng.

„Aber Molly, wir wollen doch nur bei Ron sein! Schlafen könnten wir jetzt sowieso nicht!", protestierte Hermine.

„Genau! Ron geht's nicht besonders gut, oder?", fügte Harry leise hinzu.

Mrs Weasley seufzte. „Nein, es geht ihm wirklich nicht gut. Er hat einiges abbekommen heute Nacht." Ihre Augen schimmerten verdächtig, als sie das sagte. „Aber ihr könnt nichts an dieser Tatsache ändern, wenn ihr euch die Nacht um die Ohren schlagt, wo ihr den Schlaf doch selbst so dringend braucht!"

„Bitte, Molly…!"

Diese warf ihnen noch einen prüfenden Blick zu, dann lächelte sie. „Na gut, ihr beiden. Ich vermute, ich könnte euch sowieso nicht davon abhalten, und wenn ihr die ganze Nacht im Tarnumhang vor seinem Bett sitzen würdet, hab ich Recht?" Harry und Hermine nickten, ebenfalls schwach lächelnd.

„Aber Harry, so leid es mir tut, ich fürchte, dich muss ich trotzdem hier rausschmeißen. Es werden so einige Leute mit dir reden wollen…"

„Das ist mir egal. Dann sollen sie eben morgen mit mir reden. Oder übermorgen. Ich will jetzt mit Hermine zusammen bei Ron bleiben!"

„Ich verstehe dich ja, aber –"

„Harry, Molly hat Recht! Professor McGonagall will bestimmt mit dir reden. Und Schnuffel und Remus (nachdem Remus all seine Überredungskünste eingesetzt hatte, hatte er sie dazu bewegen können, ihn zu duzen und nicht mehr mit Professor Lupin anzureden) … Ich könnte dich ja durch den 2-Wege-Spiegel über Rons Gesundheitszustand auf dem Laufenden halten!", schlug Hermine vor.

Den einen der beiden Spiegel, den Harry zerbrochen hatte, hatte Hermine durch einen aufwendigen Zauber wieder reparieren können. Den anderen, den Sirius hatte, als er am Rande des Jenseits war, hatte er den drei Freunden gegeben. Er konnte ihn nicht mehr gebrauchen, seit Umbridge mitsamt ihren Briefkontrollen und Flohnetzwerküberprüfungen von der Schule geflogen war. Wenn Sirius jetzt mit seinem Patenkind sprechen wollte, musste er lediglich mit Flohpulver in das Büro des Schulleiters reisen, wo sie sich dann immer getroffen hatten.

„Ich glaube, das ist die einzige vernünftige Lösung", gab Harry widerwillig zu. „Aber wie soll ich irgendjemanden im Schloss finden? Das ist doch nur noch ein einziges Chaos hier!"

„Am besten siehst du auf der Karte des Rumtreibers nach. Dann weißt du auch gleich, wo Schnuffel und Remus sind!"

„Stimmt. Also dann…halt mich auf dem Laufenden, Hermine, ja?"

„Natürlich!"

Die beiden umarmten sich noch einmal, dann verließ Harry die Krankenstation.

Tief in Gedanken versunken durchquerte er den Korridor. Jetzt, wo er alleine war, konnte er das, was geschehen war, nicht mehr verdrängen. Bilder stürzten auf ihn ein, rasend schnell und immer nur ungefähr eine Sekunde sichtbar, dann drängte sich das nächste in sein Gedächtnis. Er sah all seine Freunde, wie sie kämpften, so rücksichtslos wie Todesser, nur eben auf der ‚guten' Seite. Er sah Voldemort, wie er zu leuchten begann und explodierte. Er sah Draco, oder besser gesagt seine Überreste, in allen Himmelsrichtungen verstreut. Und dann Harrys Gedanken. War es recht, zu töten, wenn man damit dem Rest der Welt einen Gefallen tat? Er wusste nicht, wie er darüber denken sollte. Einerseits hätte Voldemort nicht eher aufgehört, bis die ganze Welt nur noch aus unterwürfigen Zauberern und Hexen bestand und alle anderen, die nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzten, ausgerottet waren. Andererseits war Harry deswegen zum Mörder geworden, er hatte _getötet_, und das Schlimmste daran war, dass es jeder gutheißen würde, ja, dass man ihn dafür sogar _feiern_ würde. Unbewusst hatte er den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal eingeschlagen, um die Karte des Rumtreibers zu holen, doch so weit musste er nicht mehr gehen, denn plötzlich legte sich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr er herum, die eine Hand, die schon die ganze Zeit über den Zauberstab gehalten hatte, umklammerte ihn so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Da bist du ja, Harry!", sagte ein erschöpft aussehender Sirius leicht lächelnd. ‚Wenn er jetzt sagt, dass ich lebe, dreh ich durch, dann fang ich einfach an zu schreien', dachte Harry halb verzweifelt, als er seinen Paten sah. Er wollte in diesem Moment etwas anderes hören als die Feststellung, dass er lebte. „Wir haben schon das halbe Schloss nach dir abgesucht!" Erleichtert fiel Harry Sirius in die Arme. Dann umarmte er auch Remus, der hinter seinem Paten stand.

„Wo wart ihr denn so lange? Ich hab euch gesucht!", sagte er leicht vorwurfsvoll, trotzdem konnte er die Besorgnis nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Wir hatten noch…", begann Sirius und tauschte mit Remus einen Blick, der mal wieder zeigte, dass sie sich ohne Worte verstanden. „…was zu erledigen.", endete Remus ausweichend.

„Das ist 'ne längere Geschichte. Hast du in nächster Zeit irgendwas vor oder hättest du Zeit, sie dir anzuhören?", fragte Sirius halb scherzend, halb ernst.

„Vermutlich will mich Professor McGonagall sprechen. Genauso wie ein paar hundert anderer Leute, die ich jetzt nicht einzeln aufzähle, weil wir sonst morgen noch hier stehen. Aber sonst…!"

Die Marauders lachten kurz. „Minerva kann warten, sie hat heute Nacht wahrscheinlich sowieso noch alle Hände voll zu tun. Also komm mit!" Mit diesen Worten wollten sie sich umdrehen und in Richtung ihrer Räume gehen, als Harry ihnen nachrief: „Einen Moment noch! Wollt ihr nicht noch schnell im Krankenflügel vorbeischauen? Ihr seht furchtbar aus, wenn ich das so sagen darf!"

Und er hatte wirklich Recht. Remus' Umhang war völlig zerfetzt und entblößte stellenweise seine Haut. Er hatte sich etliche Schnitt- und Schürfwunden zugezogen, und einige der Schnitte sahen so aus, als wären sie von Flüchen verursacht worden. Seine Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab, das Gesicht war dreckig und über seine rechte Wange verlief ein langer, unschöner Schnitt. Sirius sah nicht besser aus. Auch seine Robe hing nur noch in Fetzen an seinem Körper, wenn auch nicht ganz so schlimm wie bei Remus. Als sie sich vorhin ein Stück von Harry wegbewegt hatten, hatte er bemerkt, dass Sirius humpelte. Die Knie waren aufgeschürft, die Arme mit zahlreichen Schnittwunden übersät. Sein Gesicht war ebenfalls schmutzig, er blutete leicht aus der Nase und ein großes Büschel seiner Haare war ausgerissen.

Remus und Sirius drehten sich um und sahen sich an. „Wenn man mal außer Betracht lässt, dass ich dein Pate bin und Moony mal dein Lehrer war, dann sei es dir gestattet. Schätzungsweise würde uns Poppy sowieso den Kopf abreißen, wenn wir uns nicht von ihr verarzten lassen."

„Oder Molly. Sie hilft Madam Pomfrey aus."

„Ach du liebe Zeit, dann wird's wohl allerhöchste Zeit, dass wir in den Krankenflügel gehen."

Und so drehten gingen sie den Weg wieder zurück. In der Krankenstation herrschte noch dasselbe Chaos wie vorhin. Sowohl die Krankenschwester als auch Mrs Weasley und Hermine staunten nicht schlecht, als Harry schon nach so kurzer Zeit wieder da war, noch dazu in Begleitung von Sirius und Remus, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie alles geklärt und die beiden Freunde bekamen von Molly einige Salben und Cremes aufgetragen, die gegen die offenen Wunden helfen sollten. Außerdem gab sie noch jedem der drei ein Fläschchen Schlaftrunk mit, um eine ruhige Nacht ohne Alpträume verbringen zu können, und Sirius bekam zusätzlich einen Trank, der seinem angeschlagenen Fuß helfen sollte, ansonsten hatten die Marauders nämlich keine ernstere Verletzungen. Kaum eine halbe Stunde später saßen die drei Männer dann endlich allein in Remus' kleinem Schlafzimmer, das direkt an das von Sirius angrenzte. Dumbledore hatte es nicht gewagt, ihm eine eigene kleine ‚Wohnung' mit Büro, Schlafzimmer, Bad und Küche zu geben, weil er noch immer vom Ministerium gesucht wurde, und so konnte er seine Räume eben nur durch eine geheime Tür in Remus' Küche betreten.

Nachdem Sirius eine Kanne Tee und drei Tassen heraufbeschworen hatte und sich jeder von ihnen eingeschenkt hatte, breitete sich ein unbehagliches Schweigen aus. Einerseits wollten die Marauders wissen, was mit Voldemort geschehen war, andererseits wollten sie Harry zu nichts drängen. Abwartend sahen sie ihn an.

„Ihr wollt wahrscheinlich wissen, was passiert ist, oder?", fragte Harry. Sirius und Remus nickten.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht", antwortete Harrys Pate dann.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann begann er mit seiner Geschichte. Er erzählte ihnen alles, was er wusste, angefangen, dass seine Narbe stärker wie sonst geschmerzt hatte, dass er gesehen hatte, wie Voldemort Dumbledore getötet hatte, dass sie und die anderen Gryffindors nach draußen gegangen waren, um zu kämpfen – an dieser Stelle runzelte Remus kurz missbilligend seine Stirn, hörte dann aber wieder aufmerksam zu – bis hin zu seinem Kampf mit Voldemort, der anschließenden Explosion und wie er und Hermine Ron auf die Krankenstation gebracht hatten. Nach beinahe einer Stunde endete Harry erschöpft und nippte an seinem Tee, um niemandem ins Gesicht schauen zu müssen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Sirius besorgt, als er das verzweifelte Gesicht seines Patenkinds sah.

Harry nickte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Und plötzlich brach alles aus ihm heraus. „Gar nichts ist in Ordnung! Ich bin ein _Mörder_, ich habe _getötet_, und wahrscheinlich mich alle Welt dafür bejubeln, obwohl man jeden anderen wegen so etwas einsperren würde!" Sirius Gesicht verzog sich kurz schmerzhaft, dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen und nahm Harry in die Arme.

„Ist schon gut. Es ist doch vollkommen normal, dass du dir darüber Gedanken machst, aber glaub mir, das, was du getan hast, war richtig. Oder könntest du die unzähligen Toten, die auf Voldemorts Konto gegangen wären, wenn man ihn nicht gestoppt hätte, mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren?"

Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Aber das ist nicht das einzige, oder?"

„Nein, nicht so ganz. Ich hab ständig Draco vor Augen…wie er im Todesser-Umhang auf Voldemort zugerannt ist und ihn lähmen wollte, obwohl er doch eigentlich auf seiner Seite stehen sollte. Es war fast so, als ob er…"

„Als ob er sich geopfert hat, um Voldemort für einen Moment abzulenken?", vervollständigte Remus für Harry den Satz. Dieser nickte schwach. „Wenn er danach nur nicht stehen geblieben wäre. Wenn er von Voldemorts Leiche weggegangen wäre, wäre er noch am Leben."

„Das glaube ich nicht.", meldete sich Sirius zu Wort. „So wie ich Draco einschätze, ist er ganz der Sohn seines Vaters und dadurch vollkommen der dunklen Seite verschrieben. Wahrscheinlich hatte er während des Kampfes einen kurzen Augenblick, in dem ihm bewusst wurde, was die dunkle Seite mit sich bringt und hat Voldemort deswegen angegriffen. Aber selbst wenn er die Explosion überlebt hätte, hätte er sich wohl ein Leben lang Vorwürfe gemacht und auch von anderen – z. B. seinem Vater, falls sie gemeinsam in Azkaban gewesen wären – anhören müssen."

Remus und Harry nickten, wobei Harry nur noch mühsam ein Gähnen unterdrücken konnte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir so langsam Poppys Schlaftrunk nehmen und uns hinlegen.", schlug Remus vor.

„Mhm, wäre wohl das Beste. Magst du heute Nacht hier bleiben, Harry?", fragte Sirius sein Patenkind.

„Wenn's euch nichts ausmacht?", entgegnete dieser.

„Solange du nicht schnarchst!", meinte Remus ein wenig grinsend.

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, bei Madam Pomfreys Trank!"

„Na dann, komm mit!", sagte Sirius, beide wünschten Remus noch eine gute Nacht und verzogen sich dann in Sirius' Schlafzimmer. Dort verwandelte dieser gleich das Sofa in ein gemütliches Bett, während Harry über den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel Hermine Bescheid gab, dass er die Nacht bei seinem Paten verbringen würde, gleichzeitig erfuhr er, dass sich Rons Gesundheitszustand noch nicht gebessert hatte.

Völlig müde und erschöpft nahmen die beiden Männer anschließend ihren Schlaftrunk, wünschten sich ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und legten sich in die Betten. Kaum hatten ihre Köpfe die Kissen berührt, waren sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, waren weder Sirius noch Remus in ihren Räumen. Stattdessen fand er am Küchentisch einen Zettel, auf dem stand:

_Lieber Harry,_

_wahrscheinlich wirst du zuallererst was frühstücken wollen. Müsli, Speck, Spiegeleier und Toasts stehen auf der Anrichte, wenn du was anderes willst, bedien dich einfach. Wir sind bei Minerva im Büro, sie bittet auch dich, zu ihr zu kommen, sobald du fertig bist (also lass dir ruhig Zeit)._

_Wir sehen uns dann ja nachher, _

_Sirius u. Remus_

Sofort machte sich Harry über das Frühstück her, trank dazu eine Tasse Tee und ging anschließend ins Bad, um sich zu waschen und anzuziehen. Dann säuberte noch das gebrauchte Geschirr und räumte es auf, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagalls Büro machte.

Als er an der Tür angekommen war, blieb er unschlüssig stehen. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob Professor McGonagall noch in ihrem Büro war, oder ob sie das von Dumbledore bezogen hatte. Gerade, als er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, anzuklopfen, öffnete sich die Tür und Remus in Begleitung von Schnuffel kamen heraus.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Harry!", sagte Remus mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Guten Morgen, ihr zwei. Ich hab geschlafen wie ein Stein…Ist Professor McGonagall in ihrem Büro?"

„Ja. Sie erwartet dich schon. Kannst du nach dem Gespräch zu uns kommen? Es gibt da auch noch was, was wir dir sagen wollen."

„Klar doch. Um was geht's denn?"

„Das sagen wir dir dann, okay?"

„Na gut. Könntet ihr vielleicht noch einen kleinen Umweg über die Krankenstation machen? Ich bin so schnell es ging hierher gekommen und weiß noch nicht mal, wie es Ron geht…"

„Kein Problem. Hat sich Hermine noch nicht über den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel bei dir gemeldet?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab ihn bei euch liegengelassen."

„Na ja, Poppys Heilkünsten nach zu urteilen dürfte Ron auf jeden Fall schon wieder wach sein. Soll ich ihm irgendwas ausrichten?"

„Nur, dass ich bei Professor McGonagall bin und danach bei ihm vorbei schau."

„Alles klar. Dann bis später, Harry."

„Bis dann."

Harry wandte sich um und klopfte an die Bürotür. Nach einem strengen ‚Herein!' betrat er den Raum und nahm auf einem Stuhl gegenüber von Minerva McGonagall Platz. Die Lehrerin, die bis jetzt in irgendwelche Papiere vertieft gewesen war, sah auf.

„Ah, Mr Potter, schön, dass Sie da sind."

Er wusste nicht so recht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, also schwieg er und wartete geduldig ab, bis sie das Dokument fertiggeschrieben hatte und zur Seite legte.

„Ich vermute, Sie wissen, warum ich Sie hierher gebeten habe?"

„Das liegt wohl auf der Hand, ja."

„Schön. Würde es Ihnen dann etwas ausmachen, mir den gestrigen Abend aus Ihrer Sicht zu schildern?"

„Ab einer bestimmten Uhrzeit?"

„Ab dem Zeitpunkt, wo Sie gemerkt haben, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

Harry nickte und überlegte. „Mir war schon lange bewusst, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Anfangs hat meine Narbe nur geschmerzt, wenn Voldemort starke Gefühlsausbrüche wie Wut, Hass oder so was hatte. Zum Schluss hin hat sie dann fast immer geschmerzt und ich konnte teilweise sogar spüren, was Voldemort denkt."

„Sie haben seine Gedanken lesen können?"

„Nein, so auch wieder nicht. Ich habe einfach…gespürt, was er vorhatte, besser kann ich's nicht beschreiben. Gestern Abend hab ich dann gefühlt, dass der letzte Kampf nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde, aber dass es schon ein paar Minuten nach diesem Gefühl losgehen sollte, hab ich auch nicht gewusst."

Und wieder erzählte Harry die ganze Geschichte. Als er zu der Stelle kam, wo Dumbledore getötet worden war, wurden Minerva McGonagalls Augen einen Augenblick feucht, aber schon Sekunden später hatte sie sich wieder gefasst und nickte ihm zu, zum Zeichen, dass er fortfahren sollte. Nachdem Harry geendet hatte, sah sie ihn schweigend an.

„Und Sie glauben, dass sich Draco Malfoy geopfert hat, um Ihnen zu helfen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sirius meint, dass sein Angriff lediglich ein Moment war, in dem Draco bewusst geworden ist, auf welcher Seite er eigentlich stehen sollte."

„Ich verstehe. Nun, Mr Potter, ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mir das Ganze aus Ihrer Sicht geschildert haben. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen sagen, dass das alles war, aber ich will Sie nicht belügen. Vermutlich geht der Trubel jetzt erst so richtig los. Heute konnte ich die Medien noch von Hogwarts abhalten, aber morgen…es wäre gut, wenn Sie ein paar Interviews geben könnten. Natürlich nur mit seriösen Zeitungen, und nur um sicher zu gehen, dass keine bösen Gerüchte verbreitet werden. Außerdem wird Gary Anderson mit Ihnen reden wollen."

Gary Anderson war der neue Zaubereiminister, nachdem Fudge bis zum bitteren Ende versucht hatte, die Rückkehr Voldemorts zu verheimlichen.

„Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das schaffen werden. Kann ich noch irgendetwas für Sie tun?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, Professor."

„Gut. Dann gehen Sie jetzt am besten zu Ihrem Paten. Er will noch etwas mit Ihnen besprechen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Die Termine, wann die Presse hier sein wird, werden Ihnen rechtzeitig mitgeteilt."

„Danke, Professor."

Harry erhob sich, sah Minerva McGonagall noch einen Moment unentschlossen an und wandte sich dann um. Als er das Büro verlassen hatte, ging er schnurstracks zur Krankenstation, wo er Molly, Fred und George traf. Zu seiner Besorgnis musste er feststellen, dass Ron noch nicht wieder erwacht war. Madam Pomfrey versuchte zwar, ihn zu beruhigen, indem sie sagte, dass das auch gut die Folgen der Medizin sein konnte, die er bekommen hatte, aber so richtig überzeugen konnte sie ihn nicht. Anschließend ging er in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum, um nach Hermine zu sehen, allerdings traf er sie dort nicht an. Stattdessen stürmten Ginny und Neville auf ihn zu und umarmten ihn heftig.

„Mann Harry, da bist du ja!", sprudelte Neville.

„Wir haben uns echt Sorgen gemacht, als du den ganzen Tag nicht aufgetaucht bist!", stimmte ihm Ginny zu.

„Und außerdem hat uns keiner sagen wollen, wo du bist!"

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ihr seht ja jetzt, dass ich am Leben bin, oder?", meinte Harry ein wenig lächelnd. „Ihr wisst nicht zufällig, wo Hermine ist?"

„Sie ist heute Morgen in ihren Schlafsaal gegangen, um zu schlafen, und bis jetzt noch nicht wieder herausgekommen.", antwortete Ginny ernst.

„Sie ist erst heute Morgen von Ron gekommen?"

Ginny nickte. „Danach bin ich zu ihm gegangen und jetzt sind Mum und die Zwillinge bei ihm."

„Ich weiß, ich komm auch gerade von der Krankenstation. Na ja, falls ihr Hermine heute irgendwann noch seht, richtet ihr bitte aus, dass ich bei Schnuffel und Remus bin."

Die beiden nickten. Irgendwann während des 6. Schuljahres hatten sie Neville Sirius' Geheimnis anvertraut, was er anfangs zwar schockiert aufgenommen hatte, mittlerweile aber für ihn so normal war wie die Tatsache, dass Harry Professor Lupin mit dem Vornamen ansprach.

„Darf ich dich noch was fragen, Harry?", fragte Neville schüchtern.

„Natürlich.", entgegnete dieser geduldig, obwohl er jetzt schon wusste, was kommen würde.

„Hast du…Du-weißt-schon-wen wirklich besiegt?"

Harry nickte ernst. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sonst noch irgendetwas von dieser Schule stehen würde, oder?"

Neville wurde rot. „Bestimmt nicht."

„Na ja, dann bis später. Und vergesst nicht, Hermine bescheid zu geben."

„Tun wir nicht. Bis später, Harry."

Nachdenklich verließ Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als nächstes stand das Gespräch mit Sirius und Remus an. Was sie wohl mit ihm besprechen wollten? Remus hatte sich ziemlich ernst angehört, als sie sich vor McGonagalls Büro getroffen hatten, aber eigentlich hatten sie doch alles, was Voldemort betraf, schon gestern besprochen, oder nicht? Jetzt fiel Harry wieder ein, dass er die beiden gefragt hatte, wo sie so lange gewesen waren, woraufhin sie geantwortet hatten, dass das eine längere Geschichte werden würde. Erzählt hatte aber eigentlich nur er. Ging es etwa darum?

Erstaunt stellte Harry fest, dass er, während er so tief in Gedanken versunken durch die Korridore gegangen war, automatisch den Weg zu Sirius und Remus eingeschlagen hatte und jetzt davor stand. Leise klopfte er an die Tür. „Herein!", konnte er kurz darauf Remus' Stimme hören, woraufhin er entschlossen das Büro betrat.

„Hallo, Harry!", wurde er sofort freundlich von Remus begrüßt. Sekunden später kam auch Sirius aus der Küche und begrüßte sein Patenkind.

„Setz dich doch. Na, hat dich Minerva schon aus ihren Klauen entlassen?"

„Mhm. Ich glaube, dass sie ziemlich fertig ist. Sie wollte nur, dass ich ihr den Kampf gestern aus meiner Sicht schildere. Und sie hat mir gesagt, dass morgen die Presse hier sein wird, denen ich ein paar Interviews geben sollte und dass Anderson bald vorbeischauen wird."

Sirius schnaubte verächtlich. „Von wegen Interviews geben! Die sollen dich vorerst in Ruhe lassen, Harry!"

„Na ja, vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht so schlecht, wenn er in ein paar Zeitschriften Fragen beantwortet, dann können wenigstens nicht so viele Gerüchte in Umlauf gebracht werden.", wandte Remus ein.

„Ihr wolltet mir doch irgendwas erzählen, oder?", unterbrach Harry die Unterhaltung der beiden Marauders.

Sirius nickte langsam. „Ja, das wollten wir. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn wir es dir…direkt zeigen?". Fragend sah er Remus an. Dieser nickte.

„Gut, dann gehen wir." Sirius verwandelte sich in den großen Hund, Remus warf sich einen Umhang über und gemeinsam gingen sie aus dem Zimmer.

„Wohin gehen wir denn?", fragte Harry interessiert.

„Sei nicht so neugierig. Das siehst du gleich.", erwiderte Remus schmunzelnd.

Schnuffel lief an der Spitze der kleinen Gruppe und führte sie direkt zu den Kerkern. Dort angekommen, sah er sich vorsichtig um und verwandelte sich dann zurück.

„Was machst du denn, Sirius? Wenn hier jemand vorbeikommt…"

„Keine Angst, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das passiert. Weißt du, was da dahinter ist?", entgegnete er und deutete auf die Tür zu den Kerkern.

„Die Kerker!", antwortete Harry ein wenig sarkastisch.

„Auch, ja. Momentan sind da drin aber hauptsächlich die Gefangenen von gestern Nacht untergebracht und werden es wohl noch so lange sein, bis das Ministerium sich eine Lösung einfallen hat lassen. Wenn du da nicht rein willst, verstehen wir das vollkommen, also sag es ruhig."

„Nein, ich hab kein Problem damit, obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, was ihr mir da drin zeigen wollt."

Aber Sirius setzte nur ein geheimnisvolles Gesicht auf und sagte ihnen, sie sollen ihm folgen. Mit einem leisen „Alohomora!" öffnete er die Tür und nacheinander traten die drei Männer ein. Harry entdeckte sofort, dass die ursprünglichen Gemäuer in eine Art Gefängnis umfunktioniert worden waren. Außerdem sah er, dass pro Zelle nur ein Todesser war, und allesamt schienen betäubt oder gelähmt zu sein. Zielstrebig ging sein Pate zu der dritten Zelle auf der rechten Seite, blieb davor stehen und deutete hinein. Harry warf einen Blick in das Gemäuer – und sog die Luft scharf ein. Dort drinnen lag kein anderer als Peter Pettigrew.

„Aber…aber…das kann doch nicht…das ist doch…", stotterte er perplex.

Die beiden Marauders warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. „Pettigrew, ganz recht.", erwiderte Sirius knurrend.

In dem Moment erwachte dieser scheinbar aus einem tiefen Nebel. Er sah die Anwesenden verwirrt an, dann klärte sich sein Blick auf, er kämpfte sich auf die Knie und kam auf sie zugekrabbelt.

„Meine alten Freunde…ihr seid gekommen…Harry…!"

Sowohl Sirius als auch Remus und Harry warfen ihm nur einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Ich denke, wir haben genug gesehen. Gehen wir!", meinte Remus und zusammen verließen sie die Kerker. Sirius verwandelte sich in seine Tiergestalt, dann gingen sie schweigend in das Büro zurück. Dort angekommen verwandelte sich Schnuffel zurück. Einen Augenblick lang saßen sie alle schweigend am Tisch, dann platzte Harry heraus:

„Also deswegen wart ihr gestern Nacht so lange weg!"

Remus nickte. „Pettigrew wollte abhauen, als er gemerkt hat, dass ihm sein Meister hier keinen Schutz bietet. Allerdings hat er die Rechnung ohne uns gemacht."

„Hat er sich denn nicht verwandelt?"

„Natürlich, er dachte, er käme wieder mit der alten Masche davon, aber so leicht war es dann doch nicht. Padfoot hat sich verwandelt, und mit seiner Spürnase war es kein Problem, ihm auf der Spur zu bleiben. Pettigrew wiederum wusste nicht, dass wir ihn verfolgen, deswegen hat er sich nicht in einer Höhle oder so was verkrochen, was unsere Jagd um einiges erschwert hätte. Aber letztendlich haben wir ihn dann doch gekriegt und runter in die Kerker gebracht."

„Das bedeutet dann ja im Klartext…" Harry sah seinen Paten fragend und ein wenig schüchtern an, dieser zog aber nur fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„…dass du frei bist, oder?"

Sirius nickte zögernd. „Theoretisch ja. Pettigrew ist mit einem ziemlich heftigen Trank abgefüllt, dass er nicht irgendwelche Dummheiten macht, außerdem hat Minerva gesagt, dass sie ihn ständig bewachen lassen will, nur zur Sicherheit. Dann kommt es natürlich auf Anderson an, aber was ich bisher von ihm gehört habe, scheint er ein Mann zu sein, mit dem man reden kann."

„Und wann wirst du mit ihm reden?"

„Vermutlich kommt er morgen, um sich sowohl die Gefangenen anzusehen als auch um mit dir zu reden. Minerva will sehen, ob sie, bevor sie mit ihm in die Kerker geht, ein Gespräch organisieren kann. Vielleicht will er auch mit dir reden. Wärst du bereit, auszusagen?"

„Dass du unschuldig bist?"

„Mhm. Der Vorfall in der Heulenden Hütte vor vier Jahren."

„Natürlich."

„Dann verstehst du auch, dass ich danach für einige Zeit weggehen muss? Ins Ministerium, Verhandlung, Gegenüberstellung mit Pettigrew, um nur einiges zu nennen. Und dann muss ich noch das Sorgerecht für dich beantragen, sofern du noch immer bei mir wohnen willst."

„Ich glaube, ich hab's mir anders überlegt. Jetzt, wo du dann offiziell kein Schwerverbrecher mehr bist, ist es ja nicht mehr interessant, mit dir zusammen zu leben.", erwiderte Harry sarkastisch.

„Okay, dann lassen wir das. Die Dursleys nehmen dich bestimmt noch 'ne Weile bei sich auf. Vielleicht ziehst du ja mit Dudley in ein Zimmer, ihr scheint euch doch recht gut zu vertragen?", konterte Sirius grinsend.

„Schon gut, schon gut, du hast gewonnen!", gab Harry lachend auf.

„Also ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich weggehe?", hakte sein Pate noch mal ernst nach.

„Klar. Wann kommst du dann ungefähr wieder?"

„Puh, da fragst du mich jetzt zu viel, das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Aber wenn du irgendein Problem haben solltest, kannst du dich immer an Moony wenden, das weißt du doch, oder?"

„Ganz genau. Ich hab immer ein offenes Ohr für dich."

„Schön. Ihr haltet mich doch auf dem Laufenden, falls sich irgendwas in Sachen Ministerium oder Pettigrew tut, oder? Und wenn du gehst, sagst du vorher bescheid, okay?", versicherte sich Harry.

„Na klar doch."

„Gut. Dann geh ich jetzt zu Hermine und weih sie in die Neuigkeiten ein. Vielleicht ist Ron ja auch schon aufgewacht."

„Mhm. Wir sehen uns dann. Bis später!"

„Bis dann!"

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander, Harry verließ das Büro und ging zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry ungewöhnlich früh. Der Schlafsaal, den er sich normalerweise mit Ron, Neville, Dean und Sean teilte, war kaum belegt: Ron und Sean lagen im Krankenflügel, und wo Dean abgeblieben war, wusste er nicht. Ein wenig verwirrt sah er sich um. Harry war sich sicher, dass er wegen irgendeinem Geräusch geweckt worden war, und nach einem kurzen Blick zum Fenster wurde ihm auch klar, was es gewesen war. Hedwig klopfte sachte gegen die Scheibe und bat darum, eingelassen zu werden. Leise schlüpfte Harry aus dem Bett und öffnete das Fenster.

„Na, Hedwig, wer hat dich schon so früh losgeschickt?"

Vorsichtig nahm er den Brief, den sie bei sich trug, entfaltete und las ihn:

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter!_

_Wie ich Ihnen gestern schon angekündigt habe, möchte das Ministerium, insbesondere Mr Gary Anderson, mit Ihnen über Voldemorts Tod sprechen. Aus diesem Grund habe ich für den heutigen Tag ein Treffen um 15.00 Uhr in meinem Büro organisiert. Vermutlich werden später auch Ihr Pate und Mr Lupin daran teilnehmen (ich denke, Sie wissen warum). Bitte erscheinen Sie pünktlich und falls es Ihnen nicht möglich sein sollte, diesen Termin wahrzunehmen, geben Sie bitte Bescheid. _

_Des Weiteren möchte ich Sie bitten, heute am Frühstück teilzunehmen. Ich werde diesbezüglich auch einen Aushang in sämtliche Häuser verteilen lassen, weil ich den Schülern die Wahrheit in einigen Angelegenheiten (z. B. Voldemorts Tod) sagen möchte, so dass Sie nicht ständig damit konfrontiert werden._

_Entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals die frühe Störung,_

_MfG, Minerva McGonagall_

Die Zeit bis zum Frühstück verstrich quälend langsam. Um acht Uhr war er nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, um ein wenig nachzudenken, und hatte dort Hermine getroffen. Nachdem er ihr McGonagalls Brief gezeigt hatte, waren sie sich einig gewesen, die Zeit bis dahin noch möglichst sinnvoll zu verbringen und so gingen sie in den Krankenflügel, um Ron zu besuchen. Zu ihrer und Madam Pomfreys großer Besorgnis war er immer noch nicht aufgewacht, und kurz vor neun gingen sie dann niedergeschlagen in die Große Halle. Dort fiel den beiden zum ersten Mal auf, wie leer Hogwarts auf einmal wirkte. Die Schülertische wiesen große Lücken auf, die Schüler, die früher dort gesessen hatten, waren entweder in der Krankenstation oder von ihren Eltern nach Hause geholt worden, als diese Hogwarts für nicht mehr sicher genug befunden hatten. Dass es noch eine dritte Möglichkeit, den Tod, gab, wollten sich weder Harry noch Hermine eingestehen. Auch am Lehrertisch waren einige Plätze leer.

Als Professor McGonagall der Meinung war, dass nicht mehr Schüler kommen würden, erhob sie sich und räusperte sich kurz. Sofort wurde es totenstill in der Halle. Einen Moment lang sah sich die neue Schulleiterin noch unsicher um, wusste wohl nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte, dann trat sie entschlossen nach vorne.

„Dürfte ich einen Moment um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten?", begann sie, obwohl es bereits mucksmäuschenstill war. „Ich freue mich, dass trotz der Vorfälle vor zwei Nächten bereits wieder so viele von euch am Frühstück in der Großen Halle teilnehmen.

Diese Nacht, in der Voldemort Hogwarts angegriffen hat, war für uns alle mehr als schockierend, und auch die Tatsache, dass wir den Angriff überlebt und Voldemort besiegen konnten, ist nur ein schwacher Trost, wenn man sich die große Zahl der Verletzten und – Toten ansieht."

Einige Schluchzer wurden in der Halle laut, die von denen kamen, die ihre Freunde oder auch Familienmitglieder in dem Kampf verloren hatten. Auch McGonagall hatte einen Moment lang verdächtig feuchte Augen, fasste sich dann aber wieder und sprach weiter.

„Beginnen wir mit Slytherin, weil sie sonst meistens als Letzte genannt werden. In den Wochen und Monaten vor der letztendlichen Schlacht wurden immer mehr Gerüchte laut, dass einige Schüler aus diesem Haus auf die dunkle Seite übergewechselt sind und sich zu Todessern ausbilden haben lassen. Vor zwei Nächten dann waren tatsächlich ein paar Slytherins in die Umhänge der Anhänger Voldemorts gekleidet, doch anstatt gegen uns zu kämpfen, wie es zweifellos ihres Meisters Wille war, richteten sie sich gegen die Todesser. Dieses Verhalten kostete sie zweifellos Unmengen an Mut und Willensstärke, umso bestürzter bin ich, dass wir gerade aus diesem Haus die meisten Verluste verzeichnen müssen. Gedenken wir in der nächsten Minute den mutigen Kämpfern aus dem Hause Slytherin, die trotz ihres vorgetäuschten Seitenwechsels Seite an Seite mit uns kämpften und nicht weniger heldenhaft gestorben sind wie andere."

Professor McGonagall senkte betroffen den Kopf und schwieg die nächste Minute lang, ebenso wie die anderen Lehrer und die Schüler. Dann wischte sie sich verstohlen zwei Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und fuhr mit ihrer Rede fort.

„Fahren wir mit dem Hause Hufflepuff fort. Diesem Haus wird oftmals nachgesagt, dass es diejenigen Schüler aufnimmt, denen es an Mut, Intelligenz und Ehrgeiz mangelt und sie deswegen nicht in die anderen Häuser passen. Dieses Vorurteil erwies sich vor zwei Nächten als definitiv falsch. Obwohl sie angeblich einem Kampf immer die Ruhe vorziehen, haben sie alle gegen Voldemort und dessen Gefolgsleute gekämpft. Gedenken wir auch den Schülern, die aus diesem Haus nicht mehr unter uns weilen."

Eine weitere Schweigeminute, diesmal zu Ehren der Hufflepuffs, folgte.

„Und nun zu Ravenclaw. Von vielen werden sie zwar als intelligent, aber miserabel im Umsetzten dieser Fähigkeiten bezeichnet. Dennoch haben auch sie tapfer und überaus fähig gekämpft."

Unaufgefordert schwiegen dieses Mal alle in Gedenken an die Ravenclaws.

„Beenden wir die Aufzählung der Häuser mit Gryffindor, weil es normalerweise an erster Stelle genannt wird. Die Schüler aus Gryffindor waren die ersten, die nach draußen gestürmt sind, um den Professoren zu helfen. Allerdings haben sie nach Slytherin die meisten Verluste, dazu kommen noch einige Verletzte. Gedenken wir auch ihrer."

Harry und Hermine senkten betroffen ihre Köpfe und dachten an Ron. Nach einer Minute fuhr Professor McGonagall fort.

„Als letztes wollen wir den Lehrern gedenken, von denen, wie ihr bestimmt bemerkt haben, auch einige mit ihrem Leben bezahlen mussten: Professor Flitwick. Madam Hooch. Professor Sinistra. Professor Dumbledore." An dieser Stelle brach ihre Stimme endgültig und sie schluchzte kurz auf und Hagrid, der neben ihr saß, stand auf und legte ihr eine Hand unbeholfen auf die Schulter. Auch einige der Schüler begannen mehr oder weniger leise zu weinen. Hermine barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen, Harry liefen still ein paar Tränen die Wangen herunter.

„Da wir uns alle nun schon mal zusammengefunden haben, möchte ich außerdem noch einem Gerücht vorbeugen. Harry Potter hat Voldemort wirklich getötet, er ist nicht mehr am Leben und wird nicht mehr zurückkehren. Ich bitte euch, habt Verständnis und fragt ihn nicht alle nacheinander, was in der Nacht passiert ist. Ihr wisst nun offiziell von mir, dass Voldemort tot ist und das muss euch vorerst genüge. Außerdem sind die Todesser, die nicht gestorben sind, nicht geflohen, wie ich heute schon des Öfteren gehört habe, sondern absolut sicher an einem Ort in Hogwarts gefangen gehalten, den ich nicht verkünden möchte. Ihr müsst nur wissen, dass sie durch Zaubertränke und Flüche lahm gelegt sind und niemandem mehr gefährlich werden können."

Leises Gemurmel brach in der Halle los, das sich allerdings gleich wieder legte, als Professor McGonagall fortfuhr.

„In der folgenden Woche wird aus verschiedenen Gründen der Unterricht nicht stattfinden. Die nächste Unterrichtsstunde findet dann wieder am Montag statt. Da es diesbezüglich auch Stundenplanänderungen geben wird – geben muss – werden wir euch rechtzeitig die neuen Stundenpläne zukommen lassen.

Die komplette Lehrerschaft und ich sind uns einig geworden, dass dieses Jahr die Abschlussprüfungen nicht stattfinden werden. Bei den fünften und siebten Jahrgangsstufen, die ja ihre ZAGs beziehungsweise UTZe machen müssten, errechnet sich die Note in den jeweiligen Fächern aus ihren Noten während des Schuljahres. Hat irgendjemand dazu eine Frage oder Kritik?"

Doch diese Frage war schon in dem allgemeinen Geschnatter untergegangen, das losgebrochen war, als McGonagall verkündet hatte, dass es keine Abschlussprüfungen geben würde.

„Ich glaub's nicht! Ich glaub's einfach nicht! Für was lern' ich eigentlich seit dem Ende der 6. Klasse, wenn die UTZe nicht stattfinden?", schimpfte Hermine leise vor sich hin.

„Krieg dich wieder ein!", erwiderte Harry grinsend. McGonagall erklärte noch kurz, dass die Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle in Zukunft freiwillig waren und auch in den Gemeinschaftsräumen eingenommen werden konnten, dann beendete sie ihre Rede und Harry und Hermine begannen mit dem Frühstück.

Um 14.55 Uhr stand Harry nervös vor Minerva McGonagalls Büro und klopfte an die Türe.

„Herein!", ertönte die strenge Stimme seiner Verwandlungslehrerin. Unsicher trat er ein. Die Professorin war zu seinem Erstaunen nicht allein. Gegenüber von ihrem Schreibtisch saß ein Mann, den Harry schnell als Zaubereiminister Gary Anderson identifizierte. Er war ein eher rundlicher Mann mit wachen Augen, die ihn neugierig musterten, allerdings starrte er nicht wie so viele andere auf seine Narbe. Als er Harry erblickte, sprang er von dem Sessel auf und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Guten Tag, Harry. Ich darf doch Harry sagen, oder?"

Harry nickte etwas misstrauisch. Er hatte bisher keine besonders guten Erfahrungen mit Zaubereiminister gemacht, und Fudge war am Anfang auch so freundlich und fürsorglich gewesen.

„Ich bin der neue Zaubereiminister, Gary Anderson."

„Ich weiß.", entgegnete Harry noch immer etwas distanziert.

„Oh. Natürlich. Nun ja, du weißt wahrscheinlich, warum ich mit dir sprechen möchte?"

Harry nickte wieder. „Sie wollen von Voldemorts Tod hören."

„Genau.", nickte Anderson. „Setzen wir uns doch."

Und so nahmen die beiden Platz. Harry erzählte die ganze Geschichte erneut, ließ kein Detail aus, fügte nichts hinzu und endete damit, dass er Ron zusammen mit Hermine in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte.

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass Voldemort tot ist?", fragte der Zaubereiminister dann, sah aber nicht so aus, als würde er Harry nicht glauben.

„Ganz sicher. Erstens hat er den Todesfluch voll abgekriegt, und zweitens ist seine Leiche anschließend _explodiert_. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, warum das so war…"

„Nun, vielleicht kann ich dir da eine Erklärung geben. Voldemort war voller Magie. Schwarzer Magie. Außerdem hat er die verschiedensten Zauber ausprobiert, um unsterblich zu werden. Aus Unterlagen geht hervor, dass du und deine Freunde durch einen dummen Zufall sogar einmal gesehen haben, wie er das Blut eines Einhorns getrunken hat, was wirklich schlimm ist. Diese ganze Magie ist vermutlich nur deshalb unter der Oberfläche geblieben, weil Voldemort einen überaus starken Willen gehabt hat. Und als er tot war und dieser Wille erloschen ist, hat sie einen Weg nach außen gesucht…"

Harry nickte langsam. „Verstehe…"

„Als ich damals das Amt von Fudge übernommen habe, war ich zutiefst entsetzt, wie er seinen Job gemacht hat – oder auch nicht. Dass er zum Beispiel der Bevölkerung vorenthalten wollte, dass Voldemort zurückgekommen ist, obwohl es doch so klar auf der Hand lag. Dass er sich stur der Verfolgung von Verbrechern gewidmet hat, obwohl es nicht den kleinsten Hinweis auf dessen Verbleib gab. Wie schlampig er Akten geführt hat. Wie er Leute einfach so ohne Prozess nach Azkaban schickte, nur um die Leute zu besänftigen…als Beispiel für die letzten beiden Punkte würde da wohl am besten Sirius Black dienen…"

„In diesem Punkt hätte ich auch noch eine Frage an Sie, Mr Anderson", schaltete sich Professor McGonagall ins Gespräch ein. „Sie scheinen ein gerechter Mann zu sein." Die Lehrerin warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu, in dem sie ihm stumm befahl, sie nur machen zu lassen. „Angenommen, wir wüssten den Ort, an dem sich Sirius Black zurzeit befindet, wie würden Sie reagieren?"

Harry riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass sie irgendwie auf das Thema zu sprechen kommen würde, aber so direkt mit der Tür ins Haus fallen?

„Sie wissen, wo sich Mr Black aufhält? Oh bitte, teilen Sie es mir mit!", sagte Anderson aufgeregt und beugte sich erwartungsvoll vor. McGonagall maß ihn mit einem ruhigen Blick. „Diesem Mann ist so übel mitgespielt worden. Er hat nicht einmal einen Prozess bekommen, was das Mindeste gewesen wäre. Ich bitte Sie, Professor McGonagall, ich möchte mit Mr Black sprechen. Wenn es doch nur den geringsten Beweis für seine Unschuld gäbe…aber vielleicht würde ja die Befragung unter Veritaserum etwas ergeben? Wenn er bereit wäre, unter diesem Einfluss auszusagen?"

„Nun, es gibt einen Beweis für seine Unschuld. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, Veritaserum einzunehmen." McGonagall sah ihn noch einmal abschätzend an, dann drehte sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl um zu einer Tür, hinter der Harry einen Besenschrank vermutet hätte. „Sirius, Remus, kommt ihr bitte?", rief sie laut. Die Tür schwang auf und die angesprochenen Personen kamen misstrauisch heraus. Harry sah kurz, dass der Raum dahinter eine Art Labor oder Vorratsraum sein musste.

Als Anderson die Männer sah, quollen ihm die Augen beinahe über, dann sprang er auf, eilte auf sie zu und schüttelte jedem von ihnen eifrig die Hand.

„Mr Lupin, hab ich Recht? Und Sie…Sie müssen Mr Black sein!"

Sirius musterte ihn prüfend, dann entgegnete er: „Der bin ich."

Während sich die beiden vorstellten, beschwor Remus zwei weitere Stühle für sich und Sirius, auf denen sie anschließend Platz nahmen.

„Nun, Mr Anderson, ich vermute mal, dass Sie Sirius' Geschichte hören wollen, oder?", fragte Minerva. Der Minister nickte erwartungsvoll und legte eine selbstschreibende Feder und einen Notizblock bereit. „Sirius?", munterte McGonagall ihn auf.

Dieser sah noch einen Moment auf den Boden, dann begann er anfangs stockend, dann aber immer flüssiger zu erzählen. Er begann ganz von vorne, bei ihrer eigenen Schulzeit und ihrer Freundschaft zu Peter, wie sie später nach der Schule dann begonnen hatten, öffentlich gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen und dass dieser es immer mehr auf sie, insbesondere James und Lily abgesehen hatte. Er erzählte, dass James ihn zum Geheimniswahrer machen wollte, dass er aber ablehnte und stattdessen Peter vorschlug, weil es weniger auffällig war und dass James akzeptierte. Dann fuhr er mit dem Mord an seinem besten Freund und dessen Frau fort und dem anschließendem Kampf gegen Peter, nachdem ihm klar geworden war, dass nur er der Verräter sein konnte. Als er zu der Zeit in Azkaban kam, wurde Sirius noch ein wenig bleicher als er ohnehin schon war, trotzdem erzählte er weiter, dass Fudge jedes Jahr eine Inspektion von Azkaban vornahm und auch während des zwölften Jahres in dem Gefängnis vorbeischaute, eine Zeitung im Arm, um die er ihn bat, um das Kreuzworträtsel zu lösen. Er endete mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an der Stelle, an der er Pettigrew auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten entdeckt hatte und ausgebrochen war, um Harry beschützen zu können.

Eine Weile war es totenstill in dem Büro, dann räusperte sich Anderson.

„Mr Black, dürfte ich Ihnen noch einige Fragen stellen?"

Sirius nickte.

„Als erstes würde mich interessieren, wie sie diese lange Zeit ausgehalten haben, ohne…"

„Verrückt zu werden?"

„Genau. Ich meine, es gibt Leute, die bereits nach einem halben Jahr dort den Verstand verlieren und sie, der sie den Dementoren zwölf Jahre lang ausgeliefert waren, sitzen hier vor mir, ohne auch nur die Spur einer Schädigung ihres Verstandes, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf."

Sirius sah wieder auf den Boden. Remus, der wusste, was in seinem Freund vorging, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Abrupt stand Sirius auf, ging einen Schritt zurück und verwandelte sich in seine Hundegestalt. Anderson klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. Als es genug der Demonstration war, verwandelte sich Padfoot wieder zurück und nahm schweigend auf seinem Sessel Platz.

„Sie sind…Sie sind ein Animagus!"

„Ja, das bin ich. Die Gedanken eines Tieres, in meinem Fall eines Hundes, sind weitaus weniger komplex wie die eines Menschen, so konnten mich die Dementoren kaum angreifen, wenn ich in meiner Hundegestalt war."

„Das erklärt einiges. Wären Sie dann auch bereit, das vor einem Gericht noch einmal vorzuführen?", fragte der Minister und schien plötzlich sehr aufgeregt.

„Natürlich."

„Und Ihre Aussage? Könnten Sie die unter Einnahme von Veritaserum noch einmal wiederholen?"

Sirius nickte.

„Dann haben die Richter keine Chance, Sie erneut zu verurteilen! Fudge wird Augen machen, wenn der Mann, den er während seiner ganzen Amtszeit gesucht hat, gar kein Verbrecher ist!" Diese Tatsache schien ihn am allermeisten zu freuen. „Die nächste Zeit könnte etwas stressig für Sie werden, Mr Black. Es müssen einige Aussagen gemacht werden, außerdem müssen Zeugenaussagen aufgenommen werden von denjenigen, die Sie damals in der Heulenden Hütte gesehen haben, was im Klartext wer alles wäre?"

„Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley.", entgegnete Professor McGonagall.

„Na ja, das könnten wir ja theoretisch heute noch machen. Ich hätte schon Zeit."

„Aber Ron nicht. Er liegt bewusstlos auf der Krankenstation", warf Harry leise ein.

„Oh. Das tut mir leid. Aber drei Aussagen würden für den Anfang reichen, die vierte kann dann ja noch nachgeholt werden."

McGonagall nickte. „Sehr schön. Wollen Sie dann zuerst Ihre Befragungen durchführen oder die Gefangenen in den Kerkern sehen?"

„Harry, vielleicht könntest du mir gleich erzählen, was in dieser Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte passiert ist? Dann hast du's hinter dir."

Harry nickte und erzählte dem Zaubereiminister alles, was er wusste und betonte dabei immer wieder, dass Sirius unschuldig sei und sie alle Pettigrew gesehen hatten, der sogar zugegeben hatte, seine Eltern verraten zu haben. Anderson bedankte sich herzlich und entließ Harry in den Nachmittag.

„Kannst du nachher noch mal zu uns ins Büro kommen?", fragte Remus noch, bevor Harry draußen war.

„Klar doch. Bis dann." Er lächelte Sirius und Remus aufmunternd an, nickte allen Anwesenden zu und verließ das Büro.

Die nächste Zeit wurde tatsächlich sehr stressig. Obwohl im Unterricht nicht mehr der Stoff drangenommen wurde, den der Lehrplan vorschrieb, gaben die Lehrer ein recht flottes Tempo vor. Sie hatten ein neues Programm aufgestellt, nach dem die Schüler sich vor allem ihre Ängste von der Seele reden und diese dadurch verarbeiten sollten.

Ron erwachte nach einer Woche aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit, was sowohl die Weasley-Familie als auch Harry und Hermine erleichtert aufstöhnen ließ. Anfangs war er zwar noch ziemlich schwach und auch sein Gedächtnis schien sich noch nicht ganz erholt zu haben (er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wer Severus Snape war), aber nach und nach erholte er sich vollkommen von seinen psychischen und physischen Verletzungen und das Trio war wieder komplett.

Sirius reiste bereits am Tag nach dem Gespräch mit Gary Anderson aus Hogwarts ab, um einige der Formalitäten zu klären. Allerdings schrieb er Harry regelmäßig Briefe, in denen er ihn auf dem Laufenden hielt und so wusste er, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis sein Patenonkel frei war.

Die Zeit raste nur so dahin, und ehe sich die Schüler und auch Lehrer versahen, war das Ende des Schuljahres da.

„Hey Ron, wach auf! Heute ist unser letzter Tag in Hogwarts!", rief Harry am Morgen. Ron allerdings brummte nur etwas Unverständliches in sein Kissen, drehte sich um und schlief weiter.

„Mach schon! Hermine wartet bestimmt schon auf uns!"

Ron seufzte tief, dann stieg er aus dem Bett und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Badezimmer. Harry sah ihm grinsend hinterher. Er hatte sich schon geduscht und angezogen, als er aufgewacht war und packte jetzt seine übrigen Sachen in den großen Koffer, der schon bereit lag.

Zwanzig Minuten später standen beide Jungs im Gemeinschaftsraum und stießen dort auf Hermine.

„Guten Morgen, ihr zwei!", begrüßte sie die Jungs.

„Morgen, Hermine!", entgegneten Harry und Ron.

„Gehen wir runter zum Frühstücken?"

Da diesen Vorschlag alle drei sehr gut fanden, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten. Ein seltsames Schweigen hatte sich zwischen ihnen breit gemacht, als sie am Gryffindor-Tisch Platz nahmen.

„Schon seltsam, dass wir nach den Sommerferien nicht mehr hierher zurückkommen werden, nicht?", meinte Hermine seufzend, um das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Hmm, schon. Ich kann mir das irgendwie noch nicht so ganz vorstellen, mit Beruf und so meine ich.", entgegnete Ron.

„Na ja, du und Harry, ihr habt ja noch ein bisschen Zeit, bis es mit dem Arbeiten losgeht.", erinnerte Hermine.

Gary Anderson hatte, als er das Amt als Zaubereiminister angetreten hatte, ein Gesetz herausgebracht, nach dem alle angehenden Auroren nach ihrem Schulabschluss ein Jahr lang frei hatten, bis die Ausbildung begann. Damit wollte er bezwecken, dass sie sich einerseits ganz sicher waren, ob sie diesen schweren und verantwortungsvollen Beruf auch ein Leben lang ausführen wollten und ihnen andererseits die Möglichkeit geben, noch praktische Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Da Ron und Harry sicher waren, dass sie Auroren werden wollten, hatten sie jetzt also ein Jahr lang frei. Hermine hingegen, die im Ministerium in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung ihre Ausbildung begann, musste schon nach den Sommerferien antreten.

In diesem Moment wurden sie von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen, die sich erhoben hatte und nach vorne trat.

„Darf ich kurz um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten?", begann sie und augenblicklich wurde es still in der Großen Halle. „Ich weiß, dass ihr vor Vorfreude, dass die Ferien beginnen, kaum ruhig sitzen könnt, aber ich verspreche, dass ich mich so kurz wie möglich halte.

Wir alle mussten in der letzten Zeit viel mitmachen. Familien wurden auseinander gerissen, Freundschaften zerstört." Einige Schüler wandten sich mit feuchten Augen ab. „Keine Angst, ich will jetzt nicht wieder damit anfangen, denn auch ich bin der Meinung, dass wir mittlerweile genug darüber geredet haben und mit diesem Thema durch sind. Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass es Zeit wird, das alles hinter uns zu lassen. Natürlich gibt es keine zeitliche Begrenzung, wie lange man um einen geliebten Menschen trauern darf, muss oder kann, aber diese Trauer sollte uns nicht mehr daran hindern, nach vorne zu sehen und auch die positiven Dinge des Lebens, und seien sie noch so klein, zu sehen.

Wie ich schon versprochen habe, fasse ich mich kurz, deswegen will ich euch nur noch darum bitten, dass ihr euch diese Worte durch den Kopf gehen lasst. Und jetzt – lasst es euch schmecken!"

Donnernder Applaus brandete auf, dann klatschte McGonagall zweimal in ihre Hände und die Tische füllten sich mit Essen. Ron schaufelte sich sofort große Portionen Spiegeleier und Speck auf seinen Teller, während Hermine wie immer vorbildlich und langsam aß und Harry nachdenklich in seinem Essen herumstocherte, weil er über die Rede seiner Verwandlungslehrerin nachdachte.

Als sie das Frühstück wieder schweigend beendet hatten, schlenderten sie langsam in die Eingangshalle, wo sie auf die Pferdelosen Kutschen warteten, die sie zum Hogwarts-Express bringen würden.

„Hey ihr drei! Na, freut ihr euch auf die Ferien?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme von hinten, bei der es sich eindeutig um Sirius' handelte. Seit ein paar Wochen war er ganz offiziell ein freier Mann und konnte jetzt genauso im Schloss und in seiner Menschengestalt herumspazieren wie Remus auch. Minerva hatte den Schülern beim Frühstück erklärt, dass er schon länger hier gewesen war und sie sich keine Sorgen machen brauchten. Dass er unschuldig war, wusste sowieso jeder entweder vom Tagespropheten oder einer anderen Zeitung.

„Aber sicher doch. Wo ist Remus?", entgegnete Harry lächelnd. Die drei Männer hatten sich eine Wohnung gemietet, in dem sie zumindest das nächste Jahr über zusammen wohnen würden.

„Er packt noch seine restlichen Sachen ein. Du kennst ihn doch, schiebt alles bis zur letzten Minute auf und dann kriegt er plötzlich Probleme mit der Zeit…"

„Ich hoffe doch mal, dass du nicht über mich redest, Padfoot, oder doch?", rief in dem Moment Remus, der sich zu den vieren gesellte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Wie kommst du denn darauf, Moony?"

„Ach, war nur so 'ne dumme Eingebung von mir." Alle lachten. In dem Moment fuhr die erste Kutsche vor. Wie immer lief Harry ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken, als er die Thestrale sah, aber spätestens nach dem Kampf mit Voldemort waren sie wohl für alle sichtbar, so dass er wenigstens nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, der einzige zu sein, der sie sehen konnte.

„Wartet mal einen Augenblick! Ist zufällig noch ein Platz in der Kutsche frei?", rief Ginny atemlos, die soeben auf sie zusprintete.

„Klar doch!", entgegnete Hermine grinsend, und zusammen stiegen sie in das Gefährt ein.

Es dauerte noch ziemlich lange, bis alle Schüler zum Bahnhof von Hogsmeade gebracht worden waren, dann aber, als der Zug bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt war, gab er das für ihn so typische Schnaufen von sich und ratterte langsam, dann immer schneller werdend los, eine große Rauchwolke hinter sich herziehend. Harry, Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Sirius und Remus hatten sich zusammen in ein Abteil gequetscht und redeten über alltägliche Dinge wie Quidditch, die Schule beziehungsweise den späteren Beruf und so weiter. Allerdings fiel Ron schon nach wenigen Minuten auf, dass Harry mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders war.

„Harry? Erde an Harry, bist du da?"

Harry schrak auf, sah sich einen Moment verwirrt um und grinste Ron dann schief an.

„Du warst wohl grade ganz weit weg, hm?", fragte Sirius lächelnd und sein Patensohn stimmte ihm grinsend zu.

„Machst du dir immer noch Vorwürfe wegen dem, was du getan hast?" In den letzten paar Unterrichtsstunden und auch einigen privaten Gesprächen zwischen Sirius, Remus und Harry hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er sich manchmal große Vorwürfe machte, weil er Voldemort getötet hatte, praktisch ein Mörder war, und dafür von aller Welt gefeiert wurde.

„Nee…na ja…vielleicht doch…aber nur ein bisschen.", entgegnete Harry verlegen. Es war ihm irgendwie unangenehm, von seinen Freunden oder den beiden Marauders bei solchen Gedanken ertappt zu werden, weil er sich dann immer so undankbar vorkam, als würde er sagen: ‚Ich möchte zwar, dass Voldemort aufhört mit dem Morden aber umbringen möchte ich ihn auch nicht, soll das doch ein anderer machen, obwohl es eigentlich nur ich tun kann.'

„Harry, du _darfst_ dir deswegen keine Vorwürfe machen!", rief Hermine leidenschaftlich und sah ihn bittend an.

„Du kannst nichts dafür, dass diese unheilvolle Aufgabe dir zugefallen ist! Die Prophezeiung hätte theoretisch auch Neville treffen können. Würdest du ihm Vorwürfe machen, wenn er Voldemort getötet hätte?", pflichtete ihr Ginny bei.

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Na siehst du? McGonagall hat nicht umsonst gesagt, dass wir nach vorne blicken müssen. Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn du dein Leben lang Gewissensbisse hast!", sagte Ron ernst. Die anderen nickten.

Harry _wusste_, dass sie alle Recht hatten mit dem was sie sagten, aber irgendwo tief in seinem Herzen konnte er das nicht einfach so akzeptieren. _Natürlich_ hatte es nur diese eine Möglichkeit gehabt und _natürlich_ hätte Voldemort weitergemordet, wenn er ihn nicht aufgehalten hätte, und doch…So viele Menschen waren bei diesem letzten Kampf gestorben, die ihm viel bedeutet hatten…Dean, Cho, Professor Flitwick, um nur mal ein paar zu nennen.

Eines war klar: Keiner würde dieses letzte Duell gegen die Todesser und ihrem dunklen Anführer jemals wieder vergessen können, es würde in jedem Geschichtsbuch stehen und jedes Kind würde über ihn und Voldemort Bescheid wissen. Vielleicht würde dieser Abschnitt in der Geschichte der Zauberer und Hexen in einigen Jahren sogar eine gewisse Faszination auf jüngere Generationen ausüben, die diese Hölle nicht miterlebt hatten. Viele würden wahrscheinlich auch versuchen, das Ganze zu verdrängen, indem sie es weiterhin vermieden, Voldemorts Namen auszusprechen. Nur er, Harry selbst, würde es nie vergessen oder verdrängen können, hatte der Dunkle Lord doch das, was sie beide verbunden hatte und mit dem alles angefangen hatte, zurückgelassen: Harrys blitzförmige Narbe.

_**THE END**_


End file.
